The Forgotten One
by Secretsonme
Summary: A forgotten member of the fallen Uchiha clan is found just outside of Konoha. Many secrets lie with and within her....a past that would much rather be forgotten. My first fanfic critique most welcomed!
1. The Forgotten

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters other then my own that you will be seeing._

**  
The Forgotten One**

_There were faint sounds….screaming, and the clanging of various weapons slowly beginning to fade away. Now there was only the sounds of the forest and a couple of voices, " I heard you were exiled by the Third…" said one voice, "What's it to you?__" replied the second voice. "I need you to take this..." just then the voices began to fade away, "…too dangerous…" A chuckle sounded above the others with a faint clear reply, "I'm sure she could be of some use to me."_

Mitzuki's eyes snapped open as pain shot through her shoulder. She gasped and grasped it tightly with one hand. This has been routine for the past few years, she'd have a dream much like this one then wake up with a stabbing pain shooting through her left shoulder. There was a mark there and she had no idea where it came from… rather she did not remember. As the pain subsided she glanced around her surroundings. A forest? Mitzuki blinked then scowled, how did I get here? She thought as she got up slowly. As soon as she was on her feet she slumped back against the tree for support. "Damnit…" she muttered as her vision slightly blurred. She picked up the ratty shoulder bag that was beside her and looked in it forgetting what was in it. There were two forehead protectors one from the Sound Village, the other from the Sand. She scoffed at them wondering how they got there.

Mitzuki froze suddenly, feeling a presence very close nearby. Knowing she would have no energy to escape or to fight so she merely turned to face who ever was there. Mitzuki narrowed her eyes at the man now standing before her. He had silver-ish white hair and a mask that covered his face up to his nose. Judging by his forehead protector, which was covering one of his eyes, he was from Konoha. Mitzuki quickly picked up a rock that was next to her and chucked it in the man's direction. But by the time she threw it he disappeared. "Shit…." She muttered as she was quickly and firmly grabbed around the neck from behind. "Well now, what do we have here?" he said as he squeezed a little harder, "why have you come?" he asked sternly. Mitzuki tried to pull his arm off from around her neck but it was no use, "that's none of your business!" she spat. The man seemed to ignore her hostile tone, "what is your name?" he asked. Mitzuki sighed seeing know way out of this plus she did not have the strength. "Uchiha, Mitzuki." She muttered. The white haired man seemed to freeze a bit, "Is that so?" he said releasing her. Mitzuki dropped to her knees and massaged her neck. Her gaze snapped up back towards the man, "so what's it to you?" she snarled a vicious glare in her dark eyes. The man shrugged, "nothing of course." He studied her, So there is another? he pushed that from his mind and moved on to another question. "Where are you from?" he asked. Mitzuki's face went blank as she racked her memory for that answer. Finally coming up with nothing she lowered her head, "I don't remember…" she muttered once again. Mitzuki felt tired and very weak. The man paused for a moment, "well my name is Hatake Kakashi. And since it appears that you have no place to go you will be coming with me." Mitzuki's eyes widened, "w-what?" she stuttered. Kakashi began to walk away knowing well that she would follow. Mitzuki reluctantly followed him afraid of what would be coming next.

Soon enough they passed through a large gate which was being watched by two men, the one with the bandage across his nose raised a questioning brow but Kakashi waved him off, "She's with me." He said simply. Mitzuki's eyes widened as their destination was becoming clearer. They closed upon a large building with the fire symbol on it. Mitzuki's head snapped towards Kakashi, "what are we doing?" she asked as they walked through the doors, knowing quite well what. Kakashi smiled under his mask, "to see the Hokage." Mitzuki kept quiet afraid what the judgment was going to be. They soon came up towards a door, Kakashi knocked lightly and a voice inside told them to enter. He opened the door but Mitzuki began to back up a bit, "you're going." He said simply as he pushed her lightly inside. She threw him a small cold glare as she kept moving forward stopping just infront of the desk Kakashi at her side.

"What have you brought me today, Kakashi?" said a voice which sounded old. The chair turned around revealing an old man, apparently the Hokage. Mitzuki narrowed her eyes, How could someone this old manage a village? she thought to herself. Kakashi spoke up, "a lost child," he said receiving a glare from Mitzuki. The Hokage glanced at her, "why have you come here?" Mitzuki rolled her eyes and sighed, "I don't remember…sir…" she muttered lowering her gaze. "Her name is Uchiha Mitzuki," said Kakashi. The Hokage studied her, she wore bandages on her neck, arms and legs and she looked very thin. Mitzuki ran her fingers through her waist length ebony hair "An Uchiha?" he questioned suddenly looking a little more interested. Mitzuki glared, whats the big deal with my name? she thought to herself. "Yes sir." Mitzuki replied. "Hmm… Well Kakashi, since she has no where to stay I suggest her to stay with you. Now take her to Iruka to see if she is eligible to become a genin in this village. Oh and I believe you will be meeting your team tomorrow?" he asked, "Yes I will be," replied Kakashi. "Miss Uchiha here will be joining you as well." Mitzuki's eyes brightened up a little bit though she still held her cold composure.

Kakashi sighed but nodded, "Ye-" he was cut off as the door behind them opening. A tall shadowed figure stood in the door way "That won't be necessary Hokage-sama," the figure announced.


	2. Konoha's New Genin

**Konoha's New Genin**

**Chapter 2**

_Kakashi sighed but nodded, "Ye-" he was cut off__ as the door behind them opened. A tall shadowed figure stood in the door way "That won't be necessary Hokage-sama," the figure announced._

-------------------------------------------

The Hokage glanced at the figure standing in the doorway. "Come in Naota," he replied folding his arms neatly upon the desk. "Now what would you like?" Naota stepped forward and pushed his shoulder length black hair aside, "Hokage-sama," he began, "I only have two genins on my team, since Kakashi already has his hands full I think I should be the one to take her." Mitzuki glanced up at him and almost blushed; he had stunning dark blue eyes and black hair. Mitzuki let a small smirk play on her lips. The Hokage sighed then nodded slightly, "then to save Kakashi the trouble, you may take her to Iruka. But she will remain in Kakashi's care." Both Jounin bowed and replied with "Yes Hokage."

Kakashi shrugged, "Hmm since you do not know the way around Mitzuki, I will meet you at the academy later." Mitzuki nodded slowly and Kakashi left the room. Naota looked pleased, "I will be seeing you Hokage-sama," he said with a smile as he ushered Mitzuki out of the room.

Mitzuki sighed she felt uncomfortable under the Hokage's gaze and was happy to be out of there. Naota took note of his soon-to-be student's emotion, "he is not always such a stick in the mud," he said as they made their way over to the academy. Mitzuki rolled her eyes and scoffed, "doesn't seem that way to me," she replied earning a chuckle and a pat on the head, "I can tell we are going to get along greeeat." He said with a smile. Mitzuki thought for a moment since she was suddenly feeling nervous again, "so what do I have to do to prove I am 'eligible' to be a genin here?" she said looking up at her sensei-to-be. Naota glanced at her with a smirk, "well we're just going to have to find out now won't we?" Mitzuki glared at him, "I was being serious," she sneered. Naota gave her a dangerous glare, "as was I."

They spoke no more until they hit the academy. There were little kids running around the fenced in area and she looked at them in disgust. She was not much of a kid person. They walked threw the doors into a classroom full of kids. A 'teacher' was standing up from with a scar across his nose. Naota knocked on the side of the door, "Iruka," he spoke, "sorry to interrupt but can I see you for a moment?" Iruka nodded and told his class to sit quiet. "What is it Naota?" he asked when his gaze landed on Mitzuki. "I need you to test her," said Naota nodding his head towards Mitzuki, "The Hokage needs to know if she's at the right level to become a genin in this village." he said simply, "alright," Iruka responded, "lets make this quick I still have a class." The three of them made their way next door into an empty classroom. Iruka and Naota sat in the desk at the front. "Alright I'm sure this won't be too difficult if you know what you are doing," said Iruka after a moment. Mitzuki straightened herself out, preparing for whatever they decide to throw at her.

"Alright perform the Cloning Jutsu," said Iruka finally. Mitzuki eyed him strangely at first… but she knew she knew how to do it. Though she did not remember where she learned it. Mitzuki put her hands together to focus her chakra then muttered out, "Bunshin no Jutsu," and a perfect clone appeared next to her then disappeared seconds later. She looked up at the two men sitting at the desk with a confident smirk on her face. Naota had a silly grin on his face and Iruka looked impressed. "Alright, now whats your name?" Mitzuki sighed –here we go again…- "Uchiha Mitzuki." She replied. Iruka gaped at her, "U-Uchiha? That can't---" Naota nudged him sharply with his elbow earning a muttered 'ow' from Iruka. Naota turned his attention back to Mitzuki, "Well it is, and congratulations you pass. Mitz welcome to my team," he said with an excited grin, Mitzuki grinned along with him.

Mitzuki and her new sensei walked out of the room towards the exit. Iruka's gaze followed Mitzuki out. – I thought that they had been wiped out, besides Sasuke….- he thought as we made his way back to his class.


	3. Settling In

**Settling In**

**Chapter 3**

Just outside the doors to the academy Mitzuki spotted Kakashi right away since his hair stuck out among the rest. Kakashi looked up and waved with what it seemed to be a smile under his mask. Naota seemed a little bit surprised, Mitzuki couldn't tell whether he was joking or not. Naota waved back, "wow Kakashi, I've never known you to be early," Naota said with a playful smirk. Kakashi rolled his eyes and turned back to Mitzuki earning a scowl from Naota, "well we should be heading back to my place, big day tomorrow," said Kakashi lazily, "and you meet your new team tomorrow and you might see mine." Mitzuki nodded and walked along side Kakashi, she turned around to look back at Naota with a small and a small wave receiving the same in return.

Once they reached Kakashi's house he turned to look at Mitzuki "well this is it," he said as he opened the door. Mitzuki followed in warily and it seemed like a normal home to her. She took off her shoes at the door and walked further inside. She began to feel a little dizzy but she kept that information to herself, she did not want to seem weak. But apparently that didn't fool Kakashi because she seemed a little pale. He pulled out a chair for her, "here," he said "sit I will get you something to eat." Mitzuki scowled, "I don't need you to baby-sit me, Kakashi." She said but closed her eyes because the room was spinning. Kakashi chuckled, "apparently you do, now don't speak and I will get you something to eat." Mitzuki didn't reply because she knew she couldn't do much else. Mitzuki looked out the window, it was dark now. She sighed, "Kakashi…" she said finally after moments pause, "why are people suddenly interested in me once they learn my last name?" she asked her gaze locking on to his form. Kakashi did not answer at first he merely sighed, "You will find out in due time," he replied earning a scoff from Mitzuki, "and I would appreciate you calling me Kakashi-sensei." He said eyeing her. Mitzuki glared at him she was about to say that he wasn't her sensei but he was a jounin and she was staying in his house.

Kakashi handed her a bowl of noodles. "After you eat, you should go to bed," he said. Mitzuki looked up at him with a curious eyes, "but where do I sleep?" she asked. "Well for now you can sleep in my bed, I will set up something for myself on the floor." Mitzuki nodded slowly and began to eat her dinner. Soon enough she was done and she walked into the bedroom that she was going to be staying in. Kakashi was already lying down on a small bed he set up next to the one she was sleeping in. He was reading a book, which said "Come, Come Paradise." Mitzuki rolled her eyes then cleared her throat. Kakashi looked up from his book, "ah I see you've finished," he observed with a smile. Mitzuki averted her gaze, "I don't have anything to wear…" she muttered. Kakashi waved it off, "while you were at the academy I took the liberty to borrow some night clothes for you." He said as he pointed to the pj's that were neatly on top of the bed. Mitzuki almost sighed in relief when she had a better look at them. She was afraid it was going to be some skimpy night gown. But instead they were just a long sleeve button up and a pair of pants they were a nice shade of blue. Mitzuki made her way to the bathroom and changed into the pj's. She was surprised how comfortable she was around Kakashi-sensei, if she were a normal shy girl this you be really awkward. Mitzuki was beginning to feel a lot better after that meal, the colour was back in her face and her dark eyes seemed a bit brighter. She folded up her clothing and made her way back into Kakashi-sensei's room and had to suppress a laugh. He was already asleep with his perverted book atop his face. She sighed and slipped into bed, it had been a while since she was in a normal bed. Mitzuki looked over at the bedside table and saw her new forehead protector –_great, another to add to my collection_-.

Mitzuki sighed and rolled over on to her side facing the wall, her stomach jumping within her. She was nervous about tomorrow, meeting her new team. Though she already had met her sensei… she was nervous about her teammates. How are they going to treat her? Are they friendly? Will they be easy to get along with? Will they give her funny looks because of a last name…? Mitzuki scowled and closed her eyes. –_What is with everyone so far? They look at me like I'm a ghost, and why won't they tell me why??? All because of a last name..._- She sighed and rolled on her back, "you will find out in due time…" she muttered mocking Kakashi-sensei. With one final sigh she slowly fell to sleep.

"_You think she was ready for that? Isn't she a bit youn-" Another voice sounded cutting off the first, "this one is strong she is part of the Uchiha clan after all," said the second followed by a familiar chuckle. Mitzuki opened her eyes and found herself standing in a dark room. Seconds later she heard screaming and sobbing__ and after her eyes adjusted to the light a little girl was huddled on the floor twitching in what appeared to be in pain. A mark was apparent on the little girl's neck. Mitzuki subconsciously touched the same one on her neck… "is this me?" she asked herself in a whisper. The younger Mitzuki screamed out in pain and she desperately scratched at her neck. Mitzuki backed away against the wall staring at her younger self in horror. Two golden eyes gleamed in the darkness ahead of her and she gasped as she stared into those familiar eyes. And as evil and sadistic as they seemed she felt comfort…. "Mitzuki…" said the familiar voice….and a stabbing pain shot threw her shoulder and she was ripped from the scene._

"Mitzuki?" said a voice. Mitzuki's eyes snapped open only to wince again from the light and the pain that was throbbing in her left shoulder. Her eyes landed on Kakashi-sensei and he was staring at her with deep curiosity mixed with concern. Mitzuki glared at him, "what?" she snapped. Kakashi sighed and the curiousness in his eyes was replaced with a glint of humour. "Ah I see you are alright," he said, "well time to get up, don't want to miss meeting with your team today." Mitzuki's eyes brightened with realization, "oh right!" she said as she sat up quickly. Kakashi 'smiled' " well I took the liberty in getting you some new clothes," Mitzuki frowned, "what was wrong with what I was wearing?" she asked. Kakashi shrugged these will suit you much better. Well I must be off, I need to take care of a couple of things before I leave. Help yourself to the food and your new clothes are at the edge of your bed." With that said Kakashi waved and left the room, and soon after she heard the door to the house close.

Mitzuki got out of bed and saw that the clothes were where he said they'd be. Grabbing them she made her way back to the bathroom and took a quick shower then slipped them on. It was a slim black dress with a fan symbol on the collar. It came with black spandex bottoms. She studied herself in the mirror and rolled her eyes, he was right it did suit her better and it made her look a little brighter and cleaner. A thought struck her and she turned herself around to look at her shoulder. "Good," she said with a satisfied smile, "the mark is hidden." Mitzuki smiled and got something quick to eat. Mitzuki made her way back to the room and grabbed her new forehead protector and studied it wondering where the best place to put it. Unable to concentrate because of the nervousness she quickly put it where it really is supposed to be. On her forehead. Mitzuki sighed and rushed out the door. Apparently there was a meeting to see who was going to be on what team earlier but Kakashi told her she didn't need to go. So she was just going to meet her team. Once again doubts ran through her head. She knew she could be an exceptional ninja but… what if she wasn't good enough for here…?

Mitzuki halted at the door to the classroom at the Academy. She heard many voices inside, and her nerves were killing her. Mitzuki took a deep breath and hid her nervousness with that confident attitude of hers, and walked through the door.


End file.
